Hakuna Matata
by Faerie714
Summary: */Recueil de Drabbles\* Petites histoires qui vont sortirent de mon esprit tordu et étrange, suivant mon imagination et mon envie d'écrire. Probablement plusieurs couples seront abordés, mais pour l'instant seulement du Sterek (Mais qui va se plaindre xD) Si vous voulez des couples ou des situations spéciale, Mp-moi ou Reviewez-moi (Comment inventer des mots..) Bonne Lecture ! :D
1. T'es Moche

**Coucou ! Alors après une quand même petite absence, j'ai décidé faire un recueil de Drabbles! Pourquoi ? Bah Parce que xD À mon travail, je m'ennuyais ferme, alors je pensais (et oui ! Ça m'arrive parfois!) à des trucs et j'ai eu pleins d'idées! La publication ne sera pas régulière puisque ça va venir selon mon inspiration qui est.. très variable xD ** **Dons voili voilà ! Bonne Lecture ! :) **

**P.S. Désoler s'il y a des fautes, mais je fais attention ! **

* * *

T'es Moche .

Après la mort de sa mère, Stiles n'a plus été capable de dire «Je t'aime», alors avec Scott, ils avaient trouvé une solution. Au lieu de dire «Je t'aime», Scott avait proposé à la rigolade :

- Dit leur qu'ils sont moche.

Stiles avait rigolé comme un dingue, et pendant un moment, il disait à son père et à Scott qu'ils étaient moche, mais avec le temps, les «Je t'aime» étaient revenu, mais seulement pour eux. Alors quand il lâcha un «T'es moche», les autres autours de lui le regardèrent avec de gros yeux tandis que Scott recrachait l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda Derek.  
- J'ai dit que tu étais moche, mais vraiment vraiment moche.

Bien sûr, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le visage de Derek à 5 centimètre de son visage.

- Et?  
- Bah rien, je viens juste de m'en apercevoir.

L'Alpha le relâcha, incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé lui dire ça! Lui, moche?! Il se trouvait pourtant pas mal! Musclé, coupe de cheveux d'enfer, des yeux bleu/gris et un côté ténébreux, une belle gueule et un beau cul ainsi qu'un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Vraiment, il se trouvait tout sauf moche.

Scott, se retenant toujours de rire, profita du fait que Derek était perdu dans ses pensés pour pousser Stiles vers la sortie et partir. Depuis longtemps, Scott se doutait que Stiles trouvait Derek moche, mais vu la façon de s'exprimer de l'hyperactif, cela allait peut-être prendre un peu plus de temps que prévue pour qu'ils soient ensemble.

Fin.

* * *

**Alors ? Je vais me cacher à tout jamais au plus profond des bois (dans une grotte sale, froide et humide) ou je peux sortir de temps en temps ? **  
**C'est la première fois que j'écris des drabbles alors j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis ! (Suis-je subtile? xD) **

**À la prochaine mes licornes multicolores ! :D **

**Fae! **


	2. Texto Chimique

**Alors voici mon deuxième petit écrit! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **

**Réponse à la review anonyme :**

**Kat: Je travaille présentement sur une suite, mais elle est encore loin (Genre vraiment beaucoup) de me plaire, alors ça va devoir attendre un petit bout, et je ne peux promette une publication malheureusement, même si je vais essayer vraiment fort ^^ Je suis super contente que mon texte t'aie plu, mercii !**

**Désoler pour les fautes qui vont probablement suivre..**  
**Bref,**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles s'emmerdait royalement. Écouter Harris parler d'on ne sait quoi lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver Derek et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il regarda subtilement le message qui s'affichait. Il sourit en le lisant et y répondit.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous faire rire, monsieur Stilinski? Parce qu'à moins que vous ne preniez le mouvement des particules pour une plaisanterie, ce qui vous ferait avoir directement une retenue, je ne voie pas ce qui pourrait avoir de drôle.

Stiles leva doucement les yeux de son téléphone qui se trouvait caché entre ses jambes, cherchant une quelconque réponse.

- Heuu..  
- Pouvez vous sortir vos mains de dessous votre bureau? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il savait.

L'hyperactif soupira et montra ses mains dont l'une contenait un téléophone.

- Alors vous envoyez des messages durant mon cours? Pourquoi ne pas en lire quelques-un devant tout le monde? Je suis sûr que ce sera plaisant. Venez en avant je vous pris.

Stiles se leva à contre coeur et suivit le professeur devant le tableau.

- On vous écoute.  
- Heuu.. Bah ce midi j'ai envoyé: Ce pm cours avec le sadique.. Help.

La classe rit au surnom, mais monsieur Harris les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne crois pas que votre professeur d'économie apprécie son surnom, monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles hocha la tête en réprimant un rire face à la naïveté de son prof de chimie.

- Continuez.  
- Heu, ouais.. Donc la réponse que j'ai eu..

Stiles se gratta l'arrière de la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui fit sourire Harris.

- Ne soyez pas gêné, allez-y.

Stiles soupira.

- J'ai reçu : T'en fait pas. Pense à ce soir. Je t'aime bébé. Dit-il rapidement.

Quelques sifflement retentirent et Stiles rougit fortement.

- Là j'ai répondu: Tant que Scott ne nous surprend pas comme la dernière fois... Je.. Je t'aime aussi mon loup... P.S. T'as prévue quoi exactement? Et là j'ai mis le bonhomme à face de pervers curieux..

Même si Stiles était vraiment mal à l'aise, c'était au tour de Scott d'être rouge pivoine. Le souvenir de son meilleur ami et de Derek s'envoyant en l'air était encore trop récent pour lui.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez m'avez diverti et que vous avez eu une bonne dose de honte, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, mais avant, votre cellulaire. Confisqué pour le reste de la semaine.

Stiles le lui tendis sans protester et alla se rasseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, le cellulaire re-sonna et Harris se fit un plaisir de le lire, mais heureusement pas à voix haute. Il regarda Stiles, les yeux rond, stupéfait.

- Je ne sais pas avec qui vous vous envoyer en l'air, mais cette personne a de sérieux problèmes.

Le sourire de pervers que Stiles affichait n'échappa à personne. Il savait ce que contenait ce texto.

Le programme de la soirée.

Bien détaillé et en profondeur, comme Derek aimait le faire.

Fin.

* * *

Personnellement, j'aime moins ce texte que le précédant, mais bon, faut faire avec x)

Merci de m'avoir lu !  
À Bientôt mes Licornes Pop-Corn ! :D (J'ai décidée de rester avec les licornes :))

Fae!


	3. Ton animal préféré

**Coucou ! Voici mon 3e texte que je publie plus tôt aujourd'hui puisque je m'en vais chez une amie! Je ne reviens que mardi, donc je ne pourrai pas publier d'ici là, mais je vais pouvoir écrire quand même ^^ **

**Donc bonne lecture et à mardi ! :D  
**  
**Ah et comme d'habitude, désoler pour les fautes ;) **

* * *

- Dereeekkk?  
- Quoi?  
- C'est quoi ton animal préféré?

Derek haussa les sourcils.

- C'est une blague?  
- Bah non, sinon j'aurais plutôt commencé avec: C'était une fois, un zèbre dans un ascenseur...  
- Stiles !  
- Désoler. Alors, ton animal préféré? C'est le loup, non?  
- Non .

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche. Il était pourtant certains que ce serait le loup.

- Comment ça non?! C'est pas le loup? Mais c'est impossible! C'est quoi alors? Chat? Chien? Cheval? Ours? Lion? Licorne*? Écureuil?! Tortue, belette, souris, éléphant? Mais je suis sûr que c'est le loup, y'a pas moyen ! Alors? C'est quoi?

- TRÈS BIEN ! T'AS GAGNÉ! C'EST LE LOUP! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE CHEZ MOI AVANT QUE JE NE T'ÉGORGE! Cria-t-il.

Stiles se précipita à l'extérieur, heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur Derek, même si ce dernier ne lui avait dit cela que pour avoir la paix.

Fin .

* * *

***Licorne : Sérieusement, j'ai écrit ce texte y'a genre deux semaine, alors c'est purement un hasard s'il y a le mot licorne.. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je fais une fixation sur cette animal.. Quoique.. **

**Plus court que les autres, mais c'est pas grave ^^ **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **  
**À mardi mes Licornes pleins d'cornes ! (On change pas une recette gagnante ;)) **

**Bisous **  
**Fae! **


	4. L'ingéniosité Paie

**Coucouuu! Me revoilà (et ouais, déjà, désoler!) **

**Alors bonne lecture et comme d'hab', désoler pour les fautes (Ouaip, je vais m'excuser à chaque chapitre) ! **

* * *

Le soulier de Stiles pendait au dessus de sa tête, attaché sur une branche d'arbre par le lassait.

- Mais comment veux-tu que j'aille le chercher! Peina-t-il.  
- En grimpant, tiens ! Déclara Derek.  
- Mais je ne suis pas un Loup-Garou! Je vais tomber et me tuer ! Ou même pire, me défigurer!  
- Bien sûr que non! Aller! Tu as 10 minutes pour réussir, sinon tu n'auras pas ta surprise!  
- Ma surprise? Quel surprise?  
- Grimpe et prends ton soulier et tu vas le savoir.

Stiles regarda le soulier qui pendouillait au dessus de lui et soupira.

- Grimper tu dis?

Derek hocha la tête, affirmatif.

- Très bien alors.

Stiles tourna les talons et disparut de la vue de Derek. Ce dernier allait le suivre pour l'inciter à essayer quand il le vit revenir... avec une échelle.

- Tu veux que je grimpe? Très bien! Je vais grimper, mais dans une échelle ! Ça suffit les folies!

Stiles appuya l'échelle contre l'arbre et grimpa. Il prit le soulier dans ses mains, défit le nœud et redescendit.

- Tiens. Maintenant je veux ma surprise. Dit-il en donnant le soulier à Derek.

Derek soupira.

- Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait que tu fasses Stiles... Comment je vais t'entraîner si tu ne fais pas les exercices comme il le faut?  
- Oh bah fallait préciser ! Ma surprise.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Stiles. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Juste ça? Je m'attendais à plus. Dit-il quand Derek s'éloigna légèrement.  
- Fallait faire comme il faut.  
- Faut pas oublier mon ingéniosité. Faut la récompensé elle aussi. Et je trouve qu'elle à été super et qu'elle mérite plus qu'un simple baiser. Je crois qu'une nuit avec toi, dans ton lit, devrait suffire... Peut-être deux.. Dit-il en tapotant le torse de son amoureux.

Derek sourit. Un sourire de pervers* qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le sommier de son lit.

* * *

***Pervers: Je crois que j'ai aussi un problème avec le mot "pervers" parce que je le mets partout.. :') - bonhomme désespéré mais qui s'accepte**

**Mais sinon, comment c'était ? :) - Petit bonhomme plein d'espoir**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et je réponds aux reviews demain, puisque là je suis morte de fatigue et qu'avant je n'étais pas chez moi ^^**

**Bonne vie (et tout ce que vous voulez) mes licornes maléfiques ! (Trop dur de trouver des rimes à la longue!)**

**Bisous**  
**Fae!**


	5. Peter ou Jackson ?

Coucou ! Alors premièrement, j'ai dit que j'allais répondre aux reviews mercredi, et bah je l'ai pas fait.. Oups.. Mais c'est parce qu'en fait, j'ai une bonne raison! Jme suis fait kidnapper par un Alpha qui en fait était Derek et il m'a emmener dans sa maison brûler pour que je fasse le ménage .. bizarre vous dites? J'aurais bien aimé vous voir passer le balais pendant que deux beau gars s'embrassent profondément et qui font des trucs (louche) juste à coté de vous ! Ça m'a prit deux fois plus de temps que si j'avais été seule! (Ouais, j'ai un peu louché sur eux, et alors?! qui en aurait pas profité, einn?!) Bref. Me voilà avec le dernier texte que j'ai en réserve sur mon ordi, alors les autres je sais pas quand ils vont venir.. :) Re oups ..

Il est court, il n'est pas nécessairement hilarant, mais ça me trottait dans la tête, et pour pouvoir continuer, je dois écrire ce que je pense, même si c'est pas génial. Pourquoi je le publie si je ne le trouve pas génial? Parce que j'en ai envie, qu'il est tard et que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre :) ( C'est pour ça aussi que je parle autant ^^) So, bonne lecture ! On se revoit dans 15 sec ;) 

* * *

- Dereeekkk? Demanda Stiles.  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu devais tuer quelqu'un, tu choisirais Peter ou Jackson?  
- Peter.  
- Heillleuuh ! Riposta Peter.  
- Désoler Peter, mais tes leçons de morale à deux balles, j'en ai ma claque. En plus, Jackson m'obéit, contrairement à toi.  
- Donc tout est une question de pouvoir ? Dit Stiles.  
- Plutôt une question de celui qui me fait le moins chier, alors arrête avec tes questions, tu commences à me les chauffer.

Stiles déglutie et alla rapidement s'asseoir près de Scott, au cas où des envies de meurtres se manifesteraient pour une quelconque raison.

Fin .

* * *

Aloors... ?

Bref, je ne sais même pas si ça vaut une review xD (Mais si y'en a, je vais y répondre... Un jour xD (Je suis une flemmardee !))

Re bref, je vais essayé d'écrire mais j'ai d'autres (oui oui, avec un S) projets (Oui oui, encore avec un S!) en cours (C'est la folie des S par ici!) dont un que j'espère publier bientôt puisque je l'Aime particulièrement ^^ (Mais il reste encore beaucoup de travail et faut que je me botte les fesses xD)

Re re bref, j'arrête de vous emmerdez avec mon emmerdement qui se transforme en blablatage inutile et chiant :)

À un jour prochain jeunes licornes pures ! (Sauf si vous lisez du M, là vous être plus tellement pure, mais je vous dis à vous aussi, jeunes licorne plus tellement pures, à un jour prochain! )

Bisous,  
Fae!


End file.
